In The Dark: the drabble collection
by Wolf Mirage
Summary: Drabbles based on qpritchie's story "In The Dark". Drabbles with Tristan OMC ,his friends,jacob. you must read "In The Dark" before, or you will not appreciate this! all characters belong to Twightlight or qpritchie. Ethan belongs to me! Slash! omc/Jacob
1. Chapter 1

Drabble #1 – Shakespeare

The wind blew through the window, fluttering the pictures above Tristan's bed frame. Said boy was lying peacefully in bed, shivering slightly from the wind flowing into the room. The whole house was dead silent that night. Suddenly, a silhouette appeared on the window sill, and with haste made his entrance into the younger boy's room. The person slowly treaded across the carpet, and towards Tristan's bed. His feet didn't make any sound as he reached his destination, the boy's bed. It dipped under his weight, and the silhouette leaned down towards the boys face. He stretched his hand towards Tristan and cradled his cheek in his hand. He stroked his face before leaning down to his ear, a smirk on his face.

"Soon….soon you'll know about me and the others…" Tristan leaned into the others touch "you just have to figure it out for yourself….unfortunately…"

He held Tristan's face for a bit longer, and laid a kiss upon the other boys forehead, letting his lips linger there longer than necessary. He felt him shiver under the touch of his lips and pulled away with a frown. He grabbed the comforter that had slipped off Tristan in the middle of the night, somehow, and pulled it to completely cover the boy. When he was sure that the boy had stopped shivering he ran to the window and disappeared into the black of the night. Leaving a sleeping Tristan dreaming of a gentle caress and a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble #2 – Back to December

Tristan stood frozen as the other boy approached him. He remembered the last time Ethan had approached him…and he wished he didn't. It was a bad memory that remained scorched into his mind.

"Hey Trish…I mean Tristan…long time no see"

Tristan heard the scratching noise of chairs being moved, and knew that his friends had the intention of interfering. He looked back at them with a pleading look. They might not have liked it, but they stood back and waited. Ethan took a few steps towards him, but the look in Tristan's eyes made him stop. Shoving his hands back into his pockets, Ethan tried to meet the others eyes, to no avail.

"So how are you and your folks, it's been awhile since I've seen you guys…"

Silence rung throughout the room as Tristan struggled to maintain his composure.

"They're dead….remember?" Tristan held back his onslaught of tears, at the memory of his parents.

Regret splashed across Ethan's face; unfortunately Tristan wasn't in a forgiving mood. Tremors racked his slender frame, but he somehow dug up the courage to stare into the others face. Regret and sadness were displayed within Ethan's eyes. He wished he could forgive him, but the teasing and mockery that Ethan had subjected him too were all that raced through his mind.

"Fag!"

"Slut"

"Whore"

"Freak"

"Fairy!"

Ethan's voice snapped him out of his trance. He wasn't happy that he did, because he had to stare at the others sad face.

"I know things weren't good between us…but I'm glad I got to see you again," Ethan's voice was filled with sincerity.

"Why would you want to see a fag like me?"

Ethan's face twisted in regret as his own words were spat back at him.

"I'm sorry…I really am…maybe we can talk…"

"Just…please just go…" as much as Tristan tried, he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.

Ethan slowly nodded; slipping his number into Tristan's shaking hand. He gulped as he watched the tears trail down the latter's cheek.

Tristan hastily nodded, the tears rapidly increasing. Soon he felt warmth surround him and turned to see Hannah hugging his waist, and the rest of them creating a shield around the trembling youth. Drake noted this sadly and began to make his exit.

"If I could come back, that'd be great…but if the chain is on your door I understand,"

With that, Ethan made his exit. Tristan took a deep breath, but found that his knees were shaking so badly that he felt himself crumble. But instead of landing in a heap on the floor, he was held up by the arms of his friends. They stood there for another few minutes before Emma popped the question.

"Who was that?"

Tristan gulped

"Someone who tore my heart out and stomped on it till it stopped beating"

No one said a word.


End file.
